The invention relates to a ready-to-use bandage which has a self-adhesive coating on one side and which is used for supporting and stabilizing the lateral ligament of the knee joint (Lig. collaterale fibulare). The resultant relief of the outer lateral ligament is used in particular for the treatment of lateral instability caused by atrophic musculature, contusions, sprains, overstraining or slight tearing of the lateral ligaments. Furthermore, the bandage may be used as a relieving bandage for other indications, in particular for relief of the ischiocrural musculature.
The functional bandaging technique, so-called taping, is a common treatment method for the prevention and therapy of injuries, disorders and changes of the locomotor system. The aim of taping is to simulate specifically the individual soft parts and capsular ligament structures and selectively support their functions.
The tape bandage, which is preferably made of inelastic material, although sometimes combined with elastic material, is applied in the form of several bands, so-called straps, in strip formation, and then performs the functions of supporting and relieving.
However, bandages of this type require special ability and a great deal of experience to apply and therefore cannot generally be applied by someone inexperienced in taping.
The object of the invention was therefore to make available a ready-to-use bandage which, by virtue of its configuration, i.e. design and shape, and also the properties of the material, results in the relief, fixing, stabilization and/or functional restriction of the ligament and muscle structures of the knee joint, in particular of the lateral ligament, and can be applied by the user in a simple way, if need be by himself.
This object is achieved by a ready-to-use bandage self-adhesively coated on one side, for relieving and stabilizing ligament and muscle structures at the knee joint, comprising a substantially rectangular central part A which is at least partially inelastic in the transverse direction of the bandage and on which there are respectively arranged, directed upwards and downwards seen in the longitudinal direction, two elongate strips B, C, D and E, said bandage being sized and configured to be applied to a generally outstretched leg.
The central part A is preferably of an inelastic design, seen in the transverse direction of the bandage, but may also be only partially inelastic, for example in such a way that the material is elastic or extensible in this direction, but has inelastic reinforcing strips. In the applied state, the part A is intended to run substantially in the longitudinal direction of the leg, as will be shown later. is thus the effective direction of this part of the bandage.
The central part A has as a whole, or at least partially, a maximum elongation under tensile force of less than 30% in the transverse direction of the bandage.
The strips B, C, D and E may be arranged on the part A at an angle xcex1 of from 30 to 150xc2x0, with respect to the transverse direction of the bandage, all variations in the alignment of the respective strips being possible. They are, however, preferably perpendicularly disposed on the central part A, i.e. the angle xcex1 is 90xc2x0 and the four long strips run parallel to one another.
The length of the strips is predetermined by their application technique, which is described more precisely further below. By way of example, the length of the bandage is altogether about 70-110 cm, preferably 100 cm, and it is about 2-16 cm, preferably 10 cm, wide. At the same time, the central part A is about 10 cm long and about 2-16 cm, preferably 10 cm, wide and the strips B, C, D and E are about 30-50 cm, preferably 45 cm, long and about 1-8 cm, preferably 5 cm, wide. Depending on the relative size of the joint to be bandaged, they may also be longer and wider or, if appropriate, be shortened. Furthermore, the strips (straps) may be differently designed, for example they may vary in thickness, width, length textile-related technical data, but also may be partially divided.